Cat and Mouse
by NAWag1R
Summary: Cain makes a decision about DG


Disclaimer: Tin Man and it's characters do not belong to me.

It's been a long day. I can't seem to get that girl out of my head. It's wrong and I know it but there doesn't seem to be anything I can do about it. She invaded my vision when she came bursting through the projection of the attack on my family. She pleaded with me to stay with them and not go chasing after Zero in Central City. And offered simple comfort when we discovered my wife's grave. She was genuinely happy when I told her that I had found Jeb. I don't know what made me reach out and hug her before the battle at the tower. I'm in too deep. I stayed as her guardian when the Queen asked. You just don't say no to the Queen. A month ago I was wishing that I had said no, but now my decision is made. She is going to be mine.

She smiles and it makes my blood run hot. She glances at me every once in a while. And since I've stopped wearing my duster around the palace I know that she watches me when I walk away from her. I can't help but grin at that fact that I can feel her eyes on me more often. She wants me. I know it, she knows it.

I like to think of myself as an honorable man. But what I'm doing to her is anything but honorable. The small touches that to the casual observer are nothing more than keeping my charge from harm. She's getting frustrated. I see it in her eyes. She tries to pretend that nothing has changed. She tries to pretend that I have no affect on her. It's all an act.

It's late and I take her to her room for the night. I wait for her to enter then follow closing and locking the door behind me. She turns at the sound of the lock sliding into place. Shock is clear on her face as she stands there looking at me. I step forward, she steps back; looks like we'll be playing cat and mouse. Good, I like that game. Poor little mouse.

Another step forward, another step back. "What's wrong, princess?"

"What are you doing in here, Mr. Cain?"

Mr. Cain, she calls me, I'll have to change that. Her voice sounds so small. The heat in my veins is almost unbearable.

"Just making sure you're safe, Princess." I take another step toward her, dropping my gunbelt to the floor. Don't worry, little mouse, I'll take care of you.

"I assure you, Mr. Cain, I am perfectly safe here in my room." She takes a step toward me. Hmm, progress.

"One can't take chances with the safety of a princess. All sorts of nasties around that would love to hurt you."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

I keep moving toward her and she's backing up again. Has she lost her nerve or is she drawing me in on purpose? Testing her, I stop. She stands there in the middle of the room looking at me then steps toward me. Another step forward then another. I close the gap between us. Put my hands on her shoulders. She avoids my eyes. My right hand moves to her chin and tilts her head so she is looking at me. I see the fire in her eyes. It's beautiful. She's beautiful. How could I do anything but love this girl, this woman?

"What are you doing, Mr. Cain?" she whispers.

"Wyatt."

"What?"

"My name is Wyatt."

"I hardly think that's appropriate." Poor little mouse sounds nervous.

"It is if you want it to be, Dorothy."

I move my hand from her chin to her cheek and she leans into my touch. I almost have her, my little mouse. I slide my left hand down her arm taking her hand and guiding it around my waist. I pull her close my hand sliding through her silky raven hair to the nape of her neck.

I lean close to her ear and whisper, "I love you, Dorothy Gale. I want to make you mine."

She tightens her grip on me and I know that I have her now. I pull her against me and claiming her in a bruising kiss. She pushes against me. I let her go a bit.

"We can't." she says. Poor little mouse is getting nervous again.

"We can if you want it. You are the Princess. You can have whatever, whoever you want. Didn't anyone tell you that?" Don't run, little mouse.

My hand rests at the back of her neck, just above the zipper that keeps the Sapphire dress on her body. One hand on her hip, I finger the zipper with the other, daring her to stop me. The fire burns in her eyes as it does in my heart and veins. Who would have thought that this little slip of a girl would reignite the spark in my soul?

I drag the zipper down her back, letting my fingers touch her bare skin. I kiss down her neck as I bring both hands up to her shoulders and push the dress down to pool on the floor. She reaches for my shirt and I stop her. Little mouse is getting brave.

I growl low in my throat, a sound that surprise even me. I turn her so her back is to me, thanking the gods that she got the seamstress to make her the Other Side bras that she was used to; they leave much more of her exposed to my touch. I let it fall to the floor and draw my hands down her sides to her hips, just a small scrap of Sapphire fabric separate me from perfection. I turn her back around to face me. Her eyes are dark and it's easy to see the desire in them. I drop slowly to my knees trailing kisses and taking the tiny blue panties with me.

"Beautiful," the word slips from me like a prayer. And maybe I am praying; praying to her, my Goddess. I stand, lift her off the floor and carry her over to her bed. Part of me wants to just throw her down on it and take her. Another part just wants to worship her. Well, I suppose a mixture of the tow wouldn't hurt. I place her on the bed and settle myself at her feet. Drawing my hands up her legs to her knees and gently pushing them apart. She's exposed to me now and I can see that my little mouse wants to run and hide. Don't worry, little mouse, I won't hurt you.

My hands hold her hips as I lick at her center. She's hot and sweet in my mouth. I move my mouth and tongue over that small bundle of nerves that hold so much power. I flick my tongue at it as I press a finger into her. I'm thankful that I still have a hold on her hip as she bucks. She's moaning and gasping and my name falls from her like her own prayer. I move a little faster adding a second finger. She presses herself harden into my face and hand, she can't hold out much longer. Adding a third, I lift my head to look up at her.

"Come for me, DG." She's lost. I feel her tighten around my fingers, still moving in and out of her. She starts to calm and I pull my hand free. She whimpers at the loss. Her cloudy eyes watch me as I take off my vest and shirt and drop them on the floor. I stand as her eyes drift over my chest and stomach as she follows my hands as I pop the button and zipper of my pants and push them to the floor.

I'm so hard it hurts. My blood is on fire and I can't catch my breath. I climb back on to the bed and settle on top of her. One hand cups and gently squeezes one of her breasts as I lick and nip at the other. She's wriggling and writhing beneath me and I love it. She presses a hand to my chest and tries to push me on my back. I'm not going to let her but she says please and I have to see what she wants.

I roll onto my back and she presses a kiss to my lips. I nip at hers and she opens her mouth. My hand snakes up to the back of her neck and I pull her down as I thrust my tongue in to explore her mouth. She may be above me but I am still in charge. I release her as her hand travels down my chest to my groin. Oh I see my little mouse is curious. Go ahead and explore, little mouse; just remember the cat is watching.

She grasps me firmly and I try my best not to thrust up into her hand. But 8 annuals is a very long time to go without. She strokes me; her hand firm and gentle, giving just enough to drive me crazy but not send me soaring over the edge. She trails kisses down the side of my neck, pausing to nip at my shoulder. She continues down my chest nuzzling into the blonde hairs there following them down my stomach and finally she takes me in her mouth. It takes every bit of restraint I have left not to thrust wildly and lose myself in the wet heat of her mouth. I watch as she takes as much of me as she can. I'll allow her this little adventure for now.

I can feel myself start to lose my control. I pull her off of me and push her back on the bed. I spread her legs and settle between them running a hand down the outside of her leg pulling up around my waist and repeating the process with the other leg. I position myself and lean down to kiss her as I push into her. She cries out as I break through resistance.

Shit. I should have known. There's nothing I can do now. I lean down and kiss away the tears that have formed in her eyes. I keep still kissing her and whispering that I love her. I tell her that it will be alright and she'll feel better soon. Her tears subside and she looks into my eyes. The look I see there almost stops my heart. Not even Adora looked at me with such trust in her eyes.

"I love you, Wyatt." Those words undo me. I'm still staring at her not daring to move when she smiles and nods at me. I pull back and thrust forward slowly then again and again. Her eyes drift closed.

"Open your eyes, DG. Look at me. I want you to see."

Words tumble from her as I continue to thrust into her. More, harder, faster and my favorite Wyatt. I fall into a rhythm as she chants my name. She's so tight and hot around me I know I can't last much longer. I'm losing control, thrusting wildly and she's meeting everyone. I feel her tighten around me and I hear her scream my name. It's all I need. I'm lost and the only thought in my mind at the time is that this woman is mine.

"MINE!" I groan into her ear as I spill myself deep within her. I can't hold myself up and I don't want to hurt her so I roll off of her and pull the blankets up over us as she tucks up into my side.

"You are mine now, you know." I say as I trace patterns on her lower back with my hand.

"What makes you think I'm going to go for that? Last time I checked I didn't belong to anyone."

"You belong to me. Would you really want anyone else touching you the way I just did? Bottom line is you belong to me and I belong to you. I meant what I said. You aren't limited to nobility when choosing a suitor. You can have whoever you want." I tell her and kiss the top of her head.

"I want you." She says looking up at me.

"Then you have me." I kiss her as she drifts off to sleep. Looks like I won that game of Cat and Mouse. Sleep well, little mouse, we'll play again soon.


End file.
